


Monster

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Dark, Gen, Paranoid Breakdown and uncaring Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Breakdown sees a large human mining device that blows his mind. See notes at end for what I think it could be like.</p><p>*Warnings:* Insinuations of violence, otherwise only the demons in Breakdown’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

 It was coming. Breakdown had seen it. Huge and made of metal, it had massive arms that stretched up into the blue Earth sky, strung together by steel bands.  
  
It was gigantic; a monster. It ran on tracks. Like a giant Scavenger with many legs. On one end, a great wheel gnawed into the orange rocks, spewing out gravel and choking dust, screeching out an evil cacophony that echoed across the bleak desert landscape.  
  
It would get him. It would get them all. It would cut them to shreds, leaving an energon stained mess of dismembered Transformer parts. Right now, it was only practicing…  
  
Who said the humans were harmless? They may be little, but this giant alien machine was on their side. Men in yellow hat things yelled stuff out and it didn’t hurt them. With it, they could do anything. They could - would - get their revenge for having their planet invaded by robots. It was just a matter of time…  
  
But they wouldn’t get Breakdown. No – he would stay right here, in his bunker. When the humans came, they’d never think Transformers would be afraid. They wouldn't be, They wouldn’t hide, and they’d get grabbed straight away.  
  
But not him. He’d be safe. In his secret place.  
  
When it was over, he’d creep out and run away while the monster did its grim business.  
  
Running his systems down to bare functionality, Breakdown waited in the darkness.  
  
………  
  
“He’s in there?”  
  
Motormaster nodded, his exasperation obvious. “Three cycles this scrap has been going on,” he growled. “Today, we were needed. Megatron called the Combaticons.”  
  
He turned to glare at the Constructicon medic. “I hold you responsible for this. We’re a laughing stock. I want it fixed. Now!”  
  
“I hardly think I’m responsible for Vector Sigma’s choices,” Hook peered through small dirty window into the Stunticon’s cramped quarters. Engaging infra red, he could just make out a collection of objects under the berth and a form behind them.  
  
He tried the door. It was locked.  
  
“Fixing it could be easier said than done.” The Constructicon took great delight in saying it. Seeing Mixmaster ‘wound up’ was proving rather amusing – and it served the impertinent aft right. “Has he behaved like this before?” Hook enquired.  
  
“Yeah! Often. That’s what I’m saying – he’s glitched.” Mixmaster omitted to mention that Breakdown usually did it after a ‘session’ with himself.  
  
“He’s really lost it this time,” he went on. “Humans have started digging up the ground the other side of the range. He saw a piece of their – equipment.”  
  
“Oh that - rather impressive isn’t it? We were just admiring it this morning …”  
  
“Yeah well he doesn’t think so!” Motormaster snarled. “Now are you gonna get him outta there and do something, or am I gonna drag him out and make you do something?”  
  
Hook took a step back. He raised an optic ridge. “You see – there’s a problem,” he said smoothly. “I’m an engineer, not a psychiatrist. It’s a little out of my line of work.”  
  
In fact, Hook had dealt with this sort of thing on a few occasions, most notably with Scavenger, but also with Mixmaster when he’d overdone certain concoctions. But the crane had just decided that he really was done with the Stunticon leader's attitude.  
  
Besides which, he really did fancy a roll out there with Scrapper to look at the machine again … very ingenious for a human effort, if that was really what it was…  
  
“Whaddya mean?” Motormaster was positively simmering; the Stunticon leader looked as though he might explode. But Hook was already walking away.  
  
“The Insecticon Bombshell is good with this kind of thing,” he called back. “Alternatively First Aid is exemplary at it – or so they tell me. Or there’s the Autobot psychologist Smokescreen..."

"...plenty of choices...”  
  
His voice trailed off, dying away amid the retreating clank of his footsteps.  
  
“If you think I’m getting some bug or some Autobut to mess with my team’s heads then you can think about how I’m gonna have you melted down for scrap…” Motormaster bawled after him.  
  
But he knew that his fury was to no avail. Once the Constructicon crane made up his mind, he was a complete and utter uncooperative aft. And the same went for all those others.  
  
Slagheads.  
  
“Well so what…” Motormaster rattled at the door. “Breakdown?” he yelled. “You’ve got one last chance before I kick this thing in …”

**Author's Note:**

> The Monster? : http://www.google.com.au/imgres?imgurl=http://lh5.ggpht.com/abramsv/SK7R5AlSvEI/AAAAAAAAbdE/-13tV6h6KN8/s800/13.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.darkroastedblend.com/2006/11/even-bigger-machines-dig-bigger-holes.html&h=443&w=580&sz=36&tbnid=dW8dDxOyOKdCdM:&tbnh=91&tbnw=119&zoom=1&usg=__GsVhAX3vt9GAhO5LREYVwmO7rlY=&docid=jEwnT-0Bpvnh-M&sa=X&ei=zC67UcioN4qziQfHkYD4Dg&sqi=2&ved=0CEIQ9QEwAQ&dur=1  
> (And that is pretty scary!) (And what a frickin' long link)


End file.
